


Breath of the Sun

by Anonymous



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, demon slayer!Nayeon, demon!Mina, kimetsu no yaiba au, self-indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A demon and a demon slayer meet in a safe house. Life goes on from there.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 15
Kudos: 62
Collections: Anonymous





	Breath of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> suckery

She wakes with a vague and lingering stench of decay, afraid to open her eyes to see how long she was gone and how much she lost. But as all things, her willful ignorance must come to an end.

Three sets of skeletons surround her in what was once their main room. It was very unlikely for anyone else to survive, she knew that, but it still felt like a fresh gaping wound on her heart. Not unlike the one inflicted on her that fateful night when _that man_ came into their home and decided to wipe them out with nothing but his sharp claws and blood.

He left when it seemed none of them would take to the transformation. It hurt and burned like hell. Every fiber in her body struggling to adapt and change. She might have even died somewhere in the process, but that was nothing compared to hearing her family’s hearts stop beating one by one.

She decided to sleep then. Sleep and one day wake up strong enough to kill that man and avenge her family.

-

Nayeon came fresh from another hunt in a mountain into another village. Her crow went away after telling her the direction to the safe house, so that meant no new missions and time to recuperate. Total concentration can only bring her so far without rest and food.

A host greets her at the gate of a manor with a wisteria crest. She sighs softly, finally able to let the tension roll off her shoulders. She would be safe.

The short walk to her room with a comfortable change of clothes let her examine the structure of the home and the possible exits. It’s a nice home, with a nice room, and a very nice bed. She changes into the yukata and sets her own uniform down for washing.

She expects a knock to come before she’s welcomed to lunch, but the old lady who escorted her to her room looks panicked. Strange.

“Is there something wrong, gran?” maybe she was being too familiar, but everyone eventually got used to it.

“There is a young woman outside demanding to speak with you,” she says, tone belaying her confusion.

She can see the aura of fear and hesitation on the woman, a cloying black haze mixed with light green static.

“I didn’t think anyone knew I would be here,” she replies with a smile that becomes more genuine when it lessens the woman’s fear. “I will greet them outside then.”

“Thank you. I would not have bothered your rest, but the young woman had very familiar eyes,” gran says as she stands.

“Familiar?”

“Like a cat’s, with deathly pale skin.”

That gives her pause.

It’s daytime, so the sun is shining brightly outside. How peculiar.

She grabs her sword just in case things get troublesome.

-

Mina—that’s her name, but it’s a slow process of remembering—has been relentless at hunting those that smelled different from humans. The few ones that were smart enough to hold conversation with were baffled why she’d be hunting her own kind. That just made her angrier.

Demon, that’s what that man had made her into. A monster who kills humans for power and sustenance. Although even as a monster, she’s a freak. She doesn’t feel the need to eat humans, they smell like flowers and flowers aren’t very appetizing to her.

Killing demons were a tough challenge despite what her body is now capable of. She could beat them into the ground all she wants, but they keep regenerating. The more she kept at it, the longer it took for them to grow back, but the only thing that truly ended things was the sun.

The first time she fought one after burying her family in their now overgrown yard, she let her instincts take over and fought a demon lingering on the base of the mountain. It wasn’t until morning that she flinched right back into her senses. The demon she was pinning down disintegrated into ashes while her arms started burning. She thought that that would be the end of her too, but it stopped, and she started regenerating.

Last night was the first time she witnessed a more efficient way of killing demons. She’s heard of demon slayers from the few demons who thought it could turn her away from her cause, but she never stuck around long enough during her hunts to witness one in action.

The woman was striking in her mild amusement. She didn’t prolong or savor the kill like she’s seen some demons do, but she wasn’t pitying or empathizing either. She cut Mina’s target’s head off with a blank face that faded into a smile. The smile was made scarier by the sudden drop in temperature.

That brings her to this moment, sitting down in a seiza in front of a manor reeking of wisteria. She followed the here from a safe distance, meaning a few kilometers behind.

She might get killed instantly or she might not, but she’s going to try her damnedest to get a sword like that. Too many years have been wasted with guesswork and pure wrath.

“Hello,” the woman in much simpler clothing stands before her, “can I help you?”

“Sword,” she says simply.

“Do you want me to kill you?” the woman tilts her head to the side and sits down in front of her. “Because you don’t really feel scary.”

“I want,” she struggles for the right words, “wield sword.”

“Huh. You could go to a swordsmith for that,” she looks amused.

This might be more complicated than she thought. She didn’t factor in how little she’s been focusing on being able to speak properly again.

“Demon,” she points at herself. “But not.”

“A demon, huh. You don’t wanna eat me?”

She shakes her head, because no, it’s not really tempting. She slept for quite a while the last few days, she’s doesn’t need food.

The woman unsheathes the sword at her side and it looks beautiful to Mina. The blade is white as snow and fades to blue like the sky on the sharp side, while the handle is wrapped in black cloth. It would be a quick death, if she can’t outrun the woman.

Instead of trying to cut her head off, the woman tucks her sleeves up and slices her arm lightly, just enough to draw blood. Mina feels her fangs lengthen, but the snarl trying to escape her throat dies an early death. Instincts could be overcome when she thinks about how disgusting it would be to eat a human. Smaller mammals were enough if sleep couldn’t do the job.

She rips a piece of cloth from her own messy clothing stolen from a clothesline somewhere far from where she is now. She takes the woman’s arm and ties the cloth to it so it doesn’t stain her white yukata.

“What’s your name?” she asks.

“Mina.”

“Good to meet you, Mina. Do you want a cup of tea inside?”

-

She has seen a lot of weird things in her travels. She left Korea in a fishing ship that made her absolutely hate the unsteady rocking of the sea. She walked into Japan with her father who was distant but kind. Something about better business opportunities. He failed to check about safety.

Nayeon doesn’t really care much about things, but dying from some stupid weird-looking human was not on her to-do list. The night she was supposed to turn 13, there was a color in the air she almost never saw. Red and black. Naturally, she got a kitchen knife and prepared for the worst.

Her first demon could extend its tongue and use it as a blade, it thoroughly ruined the tatami mats her father installed. Dodging was a wild experience to a kid who’s only had to do it with humans before. It was good timing that a demon slayer came and cut off the demon’s offending limb.

Demons were simple creatures, they were dangerous predators with a glaring weakness. The sun. And yet here sat a demon who was unaffected by it.

“Can you eat human food?” she asks Mina, eating another bite of the fried salmon.

The cook here is pretty good. The last safe house provided natto for most of her stay. Maybe they secretly hated her there.

“Yes but no point,” Mina replies.

She noticed the reaction she had to her blood earlier. The instincts were there, the hunger raw and primal, but she resisted like it was the easiest thing in the world. Calling her a demon would be a disservice.

“Can sleep?” Mina asks her, and isn’t that just the cutest thing?

“Sure,” she gestures to the bed she made earlier.

Did Mina blindly trust her not to kill her or was there a deeper reason for it? Nayeon isn’t like most demon slayers, after all. She doesn’t really get why the general population aren’t prepared for demons when their existence is pretty blatant. Survival is dependent on strength, it’s kill or be killed. A lot of her comrades were fueled by vengeance and hatred. Understandable, but Nayeon thinks that’s too tiring to carry everyday.

With her eyes and mouth closed, Mina just looks like a beautiful woman asleep. The moles dotting her face made her feel fragile, even. White as snow, and cold as ice. All very familiar things to Nayeon.

She finishes her food and writes a letter to their leader and calls for Karin, her trusted and very loud crow. She looks alarmed at the sleeping figure in her room, but Nayeon pats her feathers down and sends her off.

She hopes she’ll get to have fun with Mina, but she needs permission for that. She mentioned wanting a sword and the fastest way to provide that would be through the ranks. She yawns and stretches before moving Mina a bit to the side and getting herself some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> might be continued at some point lmao gimme ideas if you're interested ;)


End file.
